


I'll always find you

by ThatsSoEdgy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Help, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, Yee Haw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsSoEdgy/pseuds/ThatsSoEdgy
Summary: Hi yes I'm making a Sally Face thing. I was forced to make this joke fic sksksns. It's a poly relationship (kill me). And to YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE,...... why must you hate me...Don't take this seriously please lmao<3





	1. Chapter 1

**I'll always catch you**

I ran and ran through the dark night. It's always been an impulse thing I guess. Once I started I could never stop. I was always addicted to running away from everyone. The rain started pouring. Shiny drops of water landing on my hair, my hoodie. Soaking through my skin. Dammit Larry. It started out over nothing. I just wanted to know about his father. I asked, he shut down. Next thing I know there was screaming. A door slamming. There he left me, standing in silence. So I ran. After a few minutes of hopelessly walking about I went to my car. I sat inside and turned the heating on. Immediately warm air blasting in my face. My phone was lying on the dashboard. I should probably call Sal, I should maybe call Larry and apologise....he can't be doing too good either.

No

I grabbed the phone and threw it out of my window. I can't call any of them. It's not like they would listen.. Why would they? I heard the phone smash against the road. I turned on my radio and closed my eyes. Then I started driving. I don't know where. I don't want to know where I'm going. Music was quietly playing in the background, softly humming while thunder and lashing rain drowned everything. I don't know where to go.... Maybe the tree house. I need to be somewhere where I can be reminded of him. I stopped and turned the car back. Driving towards the tree house at 2:43 in the night. Lovely

_"But if you loved me.. .why did you leave me..."_


	2. Leaves falling slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sksksksks I hate this.

**Leaves falling slowly....**

I eventually stopped driving. My car was low on gas. Luckily I broke down near Sal's house. I was debating whether or not to knock when he opened the door. He stumbled back, looking frightened for a second until he realized it was me. He hugged me and brought me in. "Do you want tea, none of Addisons stuff but..." I nodded thinking of what to say. Me and Sal used to be best friends until last year when he met Ash, Todd, Neil, Larry and some others. He abandoned me even thought he said that he'd always be by my side. But there's no time for grudges now. Even if I'm not close with Sal I still have Larry... Right?

" Where's Neil tonight?" Sal smiled "He's gone out with Todd to a restaurant for their "Date night" I smiled back feeling awkward. I finished the rest of my tea. It tasted nice and fruity." Hey uh Sal..do you have any gas? " It took him a few seconds to register the question before he grinned " Yep I'll go out to the garage and get it. "Cool beans"

A few minutes later Sal came back with gas. We stood in the pouring rain. He shoved one of his coats in my arms so I was feeling much warmer. The car started up. "Where are you going anyways?" "The tree house" Sal looked at me brightly. "Can I come??!"

Uh.... 

"Sure C"mon"

We hopped in the car. 

"Ya know I was trying to call you all night, Larry rang me saying you two got in a fight or something. I put my head down, its horrible to say you hurt someone close to you. Sal put his hands on my shoulders." It's okay I don't blame you." I felt my eyes water. The tree house appeared in front of us. We climbed up the steps, ignoring the thick snow weighing us down. I couldn't wait to get up there. Sal linked my arms with his as we walked in

....... "Larry?" 


	3. Good endings can happen if you make them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is my life ugghHhHHHH  
> :)

**Good Endings Can Happen If You Make Them**

..... "Larry?"

He jumped and looked at us confused. I could see that he was crying. His eyes were red and watery. I felt tearing guilt. "Uhm what are you two doing here?" Sal stepped forward and hugged Larry like he could never let go. Larry started to tear up again. "We were worried about you for ages!" "Yeah sorry Sal..."  I took a deep breath. At least he was alive.... "Hey Sal, would you mind if I talked alone to Larry for a sec?" Sal looked at me and winked "Sure" Then it was just the two of us standing hearing the pouring rain outside. It was significantly colder inside the tree house. How did he last in here for a while? 

"Hey I'm really sorry Larry, I shouldn't have said anything"

"It's fine y/n I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have pushed you away"

" I know it'll take time for us to get better and I want you to know that I'll always be here for you"

" You too y/n"

"... Forgiven?"

"Forgiven"

I rushed forward and kissed him. He held me tight..... It was imperfect but perfect to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew wtf


End file.
